


An Evening At The Sonozaki Household

by Jobber



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: No Romantic Relationships In This Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jobber/pseuds/Jobber
Summary: Philip received a phone call to go to the Sonozaki Household. Obviously its a trap but its an offer he can't refuse.





	An Evening At The Sonozaki Household

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/gifts).

> ~Major Kamen Rider W Spoilers Right At the Beginning Of The Chapter~

One evening while Shotaro and Akiko were out on an investigation, Philip received a phone call from an anonymous phone number. It was Wakana, his newly discovered sister.  
“Hello Philip… Ill cut right to the point… Father wants you to come home. He said he wants to have the whole family together for one evening and that's it. Once that’s done you will be free to leave at your will. I will be waiting at the front of the gate tomorrow at 5pm, don't be late.”

Just like that she hung up leaving Philip alone to take in this information. Was it a trap? Of course it was a trap why else would they want him to practically hand himself over? Philip would be lying to himself if he said the curiosity didn’t get the best of him, and the thought of spending a peaceful evening with his family intrigued him even more. 

The next evening Philip went out without a word to anyone else at the detective agency. This was his fight alone, and although he knew the risks he made sure to bring his Cyclone memory, as well as Fang nearby in case a quick escape needed to be made.

The next day Wakana stood at the gate, already notifying her father and Saeko that Philip is on his way. Eventually Philip eventually drove up on his bike, pulling up next to the gate. Fang was keeping quite a distance behind, ready to jump in when needed but far enough in an attempt to not be seen.

“I didn't think you would actually come…” Wakana said as she opened the gate to the house. “I'm not sure if I would call this brave or foolish, what are you even accomplishing by coming here on your lonesome?” Philip didn’t reply, only looked away as he followed Wakana, as he fights off waves of confusing nostalgia from being back in his childhood home.

Wakana and Philip stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the remainder of the re discovered family, sitting along at the table looking over at him. Under the possibile captivity of the Sonozaki Family, Philip was inside of his childhood home, with no recollection of what this building was in the first place. At the head of the table Ryubee Sonozaki sat, with Mick sitting on the table right by his side.

“Ahh Raito… You’ve finally come back to us I see. Or… Do you prefer to be called… What was it now… Philip?” Ryubee said to Philip as he offered one of the open seats. “Come along have a seat while dinner is hot.”

Philip walked along, not saying a word as Wakana followed right behind him. Wakana had a bit of a grin on her face as she looked over to Saeko, who had quite the bitter expression on her face, almost knowing what the next words out of her father’s mouth would be.

“Wakana I must say I was surprised you managed to bring Raito back to us so easily, quite the unexpected turn for you I knew I was right to put you in charge of bringing him back to us.” Ryubee said, full knowing that it was the modifications Shinkiro Isaka is what causes the shift in Wakana.

“It wasn't any issue father, after all it would be unfitting of the one to take over Museum if I cannot even bring a family back together?” Replied back Wakana. Those words struck Saeko like an arrow as she slowly grew more irritated. After all of the time and money she spent working to build up Museum and the Gaia Memory trades to where they were to have her little sister take over all of that infuriated her. Wakana and Philip now joined the rest of the family at the table, Ryubee keeping a large smile on his face. Through the evil intentions he had of bringing Philip back it seemed he truthfully was happy to have his children back together after so long.

After some twenty minutes or so of awkward silence was more than enough for Philip. “What are you planning “Father?” What are your goals of having me here?” He asked. The thought of this being his family alone was foreign to Philip. Of all of the knowledge he had this was the one thing he struggled to research and find and he still is having a difficult time processing this newfound information. Ryubee finishes up eating his meal, wiping his napkin on his face as he looks over to Philip. “We’re going to celebrate.”

“Excuse me?” Replied Philip.

“Raito, it may not be familiar to you yet but it has been far too long that I had all of my children together under one roof once again, as a father I couldn’t be happier. So tonight we are going to celebrate, the work will come soon don’t you worry, but for now… let a father savior the moment.” It was at that moment Ryubee clapped his hands, as servers gathered the remains of dinner. “Now! Onwards to the living room yes? I dusted off that old game machine you and Wakana used to play back in the day Raito, wouldn’t that be fun?”

In the living room now Ryubee was sitting on a sofa as Saeko sat on the other side of the room. Wakana sat down as Philip stood uncomfortably, not sure how to even approach the rest of this evening. “Raito, Wakana, let me watch you two play your game, it was quite enjoyable watching you two play it together.” Said Ryubee. 

“Father with all due respect I'm a little too old for video games now don’t you think? I got a company to focus on running soon this is nowhere near my top priority right now,” said Wakana.

“Come now, just for a little bit will you?” 

Wakana sighs as she grabs the controller and boots up the game system. “Come on now Philip, let’s get this over with.” Philip just nods and sits down next to her, grabbing the second controller. Although to him he was not familiar with the game, his hands seemed to move on it’s own, almost as if the muscle memory on the game was still there after all these years. The two played the video game as Ryubee watched them with a smile on his face, Saeko was looking away, rolling her eyes, still quite bitter at her sister. 

After a few rounds of playing the game, it was a landslide victory for Wakana each time. A faint memory came into Philip’s mind, a feeling he shared with his past self, happiness. Philip remembered for a brief moment how great Wakana was at the game they played, and even though he hasn’t won once against her he always enjoyed playing the game with her. This feeling radiated with him now, enjoying the time that he had to spend time with his sister and his family. Although she wasn’t expressing those feelings now Philip was also able to see it for a moment in Wakana’s eyes that she was enjoying herself as well.

A laugh soon came from Ryubee as he then stood up, walking over to the two of them. “Wonderful you two! Wakana you haven’t lost your touch I see! Now… Time for the main act…” Ryubee grins as he reveals to them something no one in the room expected to see. Saeko and Wakana looked over a bit shocked, and Philip starred with his mouth slightly ajar. 

“A Lost Driver… But that's… Impossible…” said Philip.

“A new prototype model I have been developing since that mishap with that Kamen Rider Skull fellow… Raito… I know you have that Cyclone Memory on your person… I want you to fight Wakana, I want to test the ability of this prototype model of the Lost Driver.” Ryubee said, his smile turning into a bit of a malice grin.

“That's it Father? That's why you brought us here?” Replied Wakana as she takes out her ClayDoll Memory, turning into her Dopant form. “And here I thought you wanted to spend time with your children.” 

“No… No I can't do that… I'm not going to fight you. I can’t!” Shouted Philip as he held out his hand, materializing his W Driver around his waist. A few moments passed however and Fang did not show up. 

“I'm afraid that raptor of yours won’t be joining us anytime soon Raito,” laughed Ryubee. “He’s having a bit of a chit chat with Miku right now… And Miku likes to take a long time with those “chit chats.” 

Philip’s hands were tied, Wakana was already going and rushing to attack him and he quickly dodged out of the way. With no other options he rushed to Ryubee and grabs the Lost Driver from his hand. Quickly deactivating his W Driver he puts on the Lost Driver now, activating his Cyclone Memory and placing it into the driver. With a defeated “Transform” coming from his mouth, he activated the driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Cyclone. Wind radiates around the large room as the muffler on the green Kamen Rider flew around behind him. He readies a fighting position but he does not act on it. He only dodged any attack that Wakana would throw at him.

“Wakana please! Come to your senses I’m not going to fight you!”

“This is for the good of Museum and the family Philip! And if you don’t fight you pay the price!” 

Wakana send a blast of energy over to Philip, which he quickly dissipated with a quick swipe of wind he conjured up. All the while as he dodged attacks the same thoughts rushed through his head. “I don’t want to fight my sister. I can’t fight my sister. Why did it have to come to this? How can I fix this?” Obviously the correct thing to do in this situation is to take this new found power and run, but with Fang nowhere to be seen Philip needed to find him before he escaped. All of a sudden he heard the cry of Fang, as he looked up to the windows on the ceiling of the room, and there he was. Fang was in the clutches of the Dopant form of Miku, who was doing a valiant effort of trying to fight off Miku, but to no avail. Countless thoughts were running through Philip’s head a mile a minute. “Fight back! Save yourself! Figure this out! Save Fang!” Through his distractions however Wakana got a good hit on Philip, which brought him to the ground as Ryubee watched in the distance laughing.

Wakana walked over as she placed a foot on his chest, aiming to shoot another blast at him to finish this fight. Unable to get past this new merciless side of his sister he just stared off blankly.  
“This is disappointing Philip, I expected more of you-” at that moment Philip slapped the side of his hip, activating his Maximum Drive as energy flowed around him. He kicks at Wakana which catches her off guard and then send a Rider Kick upwards to the ceiling.The kick breaches a hole, and then re aims the rest of it towards Miku, hitting him straight on, saving Fang in the process.

At the top of the house Philip looked down at the rubble under him, Ryubee and Saeko hiding from falling debris as Wakana deactivates her Dopant form, looking up at him. Shared silence spoke more words than anything before. This is how it had to be, the only option was to fight. It wasn’t something either of them could run from, and it was something that would come up again in the future. Philip jumps off of the roof, getting onto his nearby bike. As he gets on it the Lost Driver begins to crackle, and then shatters upon itself, rendering itself into nothing but scraps of wasted metal. Philip grabs his Cyclone Memory and drives off.

Wakana still stood in the middle of the room, Ryubee and Saeko walking near her.

“He got away. And I'm almost certain the Lost Driver is broken too.” Said Wakana.

“It was only a prototype, it can be rebuilt in time-” at that moment Wakana activated her Gaia Memory again, turning into her Dopant form and quickly rushed to Ryubee, taking aim at him. 

“You pull a stunt like that again and Ill let that be your last stupid mistake Father. Before you came and ruined it I actually was enjoying myself.” Wakana said adamantly. Ryubee did not respond, only looking over to her with a bit of a grin. Quickly enough Wakana deactivated her Dopant form yet again, walking off.

Philip for the rest of the night did not get out of bed, hiding himself from the rest of the world. Wakana sat in her room, looking out to the city of Fuuto, not saying a word. That evening the two of them shared a joint thought for a brief moment. Through all the frustration and confusion of that evening Philip did enjoy spending time with his family and spending time with Wakana. Even if it was for only a short time, just playing video games with Wakana was enough to fill the void somewhat. Wakana’s feelings were much shorter, with the experimentations from Shinkuro Isaka being apparent at this moment. But for a quick moment a singular thought was able to escape that shell:

She really did enjoy the opportunity to play video games with her little brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Bandora's Box Ficathon 2019.  
To the person this is for I hope you like it!! I apologize if it was all over the place I wanted to try and dig in on a "what if they got together for a family gathering before things got crazy with the plot?"  
No but seriously I big hope this meets expectations.


End file.
